


Ficlet: Options

by sister_wolf



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's keeping her options open. (Early Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet: Options

She's got options. Two men fighting over her, that's a good tactical position. They'll both give her more than her fair share of water, a better sleeping spot by the fire, whatever small items they happen to pick up... all for a smile and the possibility that when she chooses, she'll choose him.

Jack or Sayid.

Jack's a good choice-- strong, smart, a natural leader. But he's a little _too_ idealistic. Makes her actually want to believe in something. That's dangerous. Sayid's a safer choice-- he's a survivor, a fighter, and he knows how to keep secrets. Either way, it certainly wouldn't be a chore to fuck one of them. She'd try for both, but it's too hard to keep something like that secret here-- like a small town, everyone knows everybody's business.

And then there's Sawyer, hanging around like the jackal that he is, waiting for her to weaken so that he can take her down. Oh, she remembers him, though he doesn't think she does. She's biding her time, just like he is. Two predators, among the 48-- or is it 47, now?-- survivors. Circling each other warily, waiting for the other to show weakness. And when he does-- _snap_. Straight for the jugular.

Kate smiles to herself, missing the weight of the knife at her hip, picturing the look on Sawyer's face as he bleeds to death in front of her. Oh yeah. Something that satisfying is worth waiting for.

Not that she'd kill him herself, of course-- not when there are so many other ways a man could die out here...

"What're you smiling about?" Jack asks in a teasing voice, settling down on the beach next to her. "You look like the cat that caught the canary."

She slants him a mischievous look, smiling impishly. "Oh, I was just picturing how much some people would pay for this-- a vacation on a private beach, fresh fish every night, attractive cabana boys..."

"Cabana boys?" Jack demands, laughing. "Come on, I at least rate 'sexy waiter' in this scenario."

She laughs and teases him, and at the corner of her eye she can see Sayid watching them jealously, and further away, Sawyer with a less definable look on his face. _Soon_ , Kate promises herself.

She's got options.


End file.
